Back In Time
by crazykiwi
Summary: when Seto invents a machine that carries you back in time, he sends a small boy by the name of Yugi. What happens when Yugi meets a boy named Yami while he's back in time? pairings: y/y


Okay people, i don't own anything here except the story, witch was made by my imagination. Okay?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Seto Kaiba gave a cry of joy as he finished his new experiment, which was supposed to be a machine that let you see the prehistoric times by standing in a pod. He hadn't checked for errors for he already new that there were none. He walked to the phone and dialed the number to a boy he knew that had no friends at school. What was his name? Ah yes....Yugi. He would love to try this new experiment of mine for he is in love with not only duel monsters but also dinosaurs.  
  
"Hello, is this Yugi......this is Seto Kaiba.......yes.......I wanted you to try a new experiment of mine that has to do with dinosaurs.....yes you.........see you in 5 minutes.....okay 7 minutes.....bye." Seto hung up the phone and started to clean up his office.  
  
In about 10 minutes, Yugi was getting ready to get in the pod. Seto was going over the safety precautions.  
  
"Yes sir!!" Yugi said.  
  
In no time flat, Yugi was in the pod and Seto was pushing some buttons that signaled the start of the experiment. Soon the room was engulfed in light until it finally faded away. Seto walked to the pod to see how Yugi was doing but gasped when the boy was not there.  
  
'Did I screw up?!?!' he asked himself as he began to panic.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Yugi fell on his butt on the ground of what seemed like a jungle of some sort. 'Where am I?' he asked himself.  
  
As if to answer his question, a small green dinosaur popped out of no where and ran past him. The thing ran and caught a bug and ran off with it. 'Am I in the age of the dinosaurs?' he asked himself. A large roar mat his ears. He got up and walked on a path that seemed to sprout out of no where.  
  
Yugi looked at the ground and gasped when he saw a human footprint. He saw another one and then another. Soon there was a pattern. He followed them unconsciously until he could see they led to a cave up ahead. He started towards it but when he went around a large tree he spotted something big and scaly. Then the thing stood up and Yugi realized he was face to face with a T-rex. He gulped and closed his eyes hoping that if he couldn't see himself then the rex wouldn't see him. He heard the sound of its steps coming closer and closer until he all of a sudden heard the sound of fire. He looked up and saw a lighted stick get thrown far away and rex go after it. He sighed relief but soon the foot steps were coming back.  
  
He was scooped up into someone's arms and was moving really fast towards the cave. In about 30 seconds, they were in the cave and Yugi was dumped to the ground as footsteps went deeper into the cave. Yugi tried to look around but to no avail.  
  
Soon there was a light lit in the back of the cave. Yugi followed it until he rounded a corner and muffled a gasp as he looked at a mirror image of himself, relaxed next to the fire resting his head on a pillow made of scales. This boy was a little different than himself cause the boy had sharper features, looked older, was taller, and didn't have that aura of innocence around him like Yugi did.  
  
"Uh......hello?" Yugi asked more than said. The other boys eyes shot open and he looked at Yugi. Crimson met amethyst and they held for a little while until the boy tensed and charged Yugi with a dagger in hand. The boy whizzed right past Yugi and drove the dagger into a small dinosaur until it was dead. Yugi tensed but then relaxed, thinking it was only the dinosaur. He tensed up again as the boy came up behind him and put the dagger to Yugi's neck and grabbed Yugi's hands with a firm grip.  
  
"Who's clan are you from?" he asked in a deadly tone.  
  
"I'm from no ones clan." Yugi said all to quickly. The other boy removed his hand and the dagger was put back into his boot as he walked back towards the fire. Yugi just stood, dazed a little until he saw that the other boy had pulled out an enormous bird and was grabbing fistfuls of feathers and ripping them out of the dead bird.  
  
Yugi finally got the courage to ask the only question on his mind. "Who are you?" he asked.  
  
The boy got up and walked to Yugi and stood right in front of him. Yugi didn't notice the dagger being pulled out and only did notice it when it was against his neck. "I should be asking the questions around here. Who are you?" the boy asked in a dangerously low tone.  
  
:I-I'm Yugi......please don't hurt me." Yugi said as a tear of fear {hey i rhymed!!} ran down his cheek.  
  
The dagger was removed yet again and the boy walked back over to his bird and got back in his position from earlier, he motioned for Yugi to sit next to him, which Yugi did. "Who are you?" Yugi tried again.  
  
The other boy sighed and finally answered his question. "My names Yami." He said and looked at Yugi quizzically as Yugi gasped.  
  
"You, your the boy that went missing!! It was in the paper and everything. There were FBI people looking for you until finally they gave up. They even put you in the 'have you seen me?' letter thingy." Yugi said.  
  
"Really?" Yami asked in disbelief.  
  
"Really, really" Yugi said.  
  
Yami got up but then sat back down. "How do you know? Why were you out there?" he asked.  
  
"I'm from the future, I was out there on an experiment that I guess went wrong but my friend, he'll fix it and I can take you back with me." Yugi said cheerfully.  
  
"Really?" Yami asked.  
  
"Yep." Yugi said but jumped slightly at the crack of thunder.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
TBC  
  
so, what did you think? Good? Bad? Excellent? Was it a piece of shit? Well I gotta know. PLZZZ REVIEW!!!! NO FLAMES!!!!! R/r plzzz!!! 


End file.
